


my baby puts her mouth on me

by duisarcus



Series: Saligia [1]
Category: Angelus Reprobi
Genre: Cannibalism, Consensual Kink, F/M, Frottage, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duisarcus/pseuds/duisarcus
Summary: She'll glut herself on the offerings of a Fallen priest, as true to her nature as she ever is.





	my baby puts her mouth on me

**Author's Note:**

> ponne's a gremlin and i love her - also, the violence warning tag is mostly cause the gore/cannibalism is pretty explicit, but it's absolutely consensual!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~please ask me about my ocs~~
> 
> ~  
> A swollen order means  
> A prayer in perfect parody  
> A moment's silence when  
> My baby puts her mouth on me  
> ~

Dynen looked down to where Ponne was nipping at his bare stomach, the feel of her teeth sharper with every bite. “Getting hungry, Ponne?” 

Ponne hissed at the laughter she could hear in Dynen’s voice. “It’s not my fault you taste so good,” she retorted. 

Dynen hummed quietly for a moment, then shifted and splayed himself out in a deliberately inviting manner. “Why don’t you indulge a bit then, hm? It wouldn’t be kind of me to leave you to feed yourself, would it?” 

“Don’t tease.” Ponne snapped, scraping her teeth over Dynen’s stomach hard enough to leave raised welts and glaring when all she got was a small, throaty sound of appreciation from the newest Sin. 

I'm not teasing, Ponne.” Reaching down, Dynen framed Ponne’s face between his palms and looked the Sin straight in the eye.  _ “Eat me.”  _ He breathed, pushing Ponne’s head down to the flesh of his abdomen invitingly. Ponne’s eyes widened as she looked up at Dynen incredulously. Rory  _ had  _ said that Dynen’s Fall had changed him, but this was unexpected - though not unwelcome. 

“Well then,” she murmured, dragging her tongue over the marks she had left earlier, nipping again - this time harder, with enough force that she began to break the skin. Dynen didn’t stop her, only watching with bright, avid eyes. 

Ponne grinned, all sharp teeth and  _ hunger,  _ and sunk her teeth into the flesh of Dynen’s stomach without hesitation. Dynen groaned and wound his fingers into Ponne’s hair, letting his legs fall to either side of the Sin’s body to give her more room. Ponne dug in, blood welling up and running over her chin and smearing across her lips as her teeth ripped through the muscle and fat with terrible ease. she looked up at Dynen, her pupils swallowing her irises as she took in every inch of Dynen’s face, her throat working as she swallowed - Dynen  _ groaned,  _ and Ponne dug her fingers into his hips to hold him up while she bit again, again and again, until Dynen felt her teeth scrape over his ribs and heard the wet squelch of too much blood and not enough meat. 

Dynen glanced down to see Ponne’s handiwork, to see the way the Sin was lapping away the blood on his ribs greedily to expose the stark white bone, the way he could  _ see  _ his organs working. Ponne dragged her tongue over her teeth, blood coating her chin as her fingers pressed bruises into the soft flesh of Dynen’s hips.  _ “Oh  _ yes, that’s it-  _ eat  _ me, Ponne, please,  _ devour me-”  _

Ponne sucked in a deep breath and slipped down to bite into the meat of Dynen’s thigh,  _ groaning  _ at the flow of blood from a severed artery and the give of soft flesh against her tongue. Corruption was seductive, sugar sweet and addicting, and Ponne relished it. There was no further she could Fall, no deeper she could descend into sin and damnation, and the sweet allure of Corruption was nothing but gilding on a beautiful Sin. 

Dynen cried out, pleased by the enthusiasm of Ponne’s reaction. He tugged lightly at the Sin’s hair, stroking a thumb over Ponne’s cheekbone lightly and bringing his hand up to lick away his blood that he had streaked across her skin. 

Ponne lifted her head long enough to speak, breathless and distracted, “you are the most tempting Sin out of all of us, and you love it, don’t you?” She managed, working a hand into Dynen’s open abdomen to tug his liver free, keeping her eyes fixed on Dynen’s face as she slowly sunk her teeth into the meat of it, leaving behind a near perfect ring of marks. Dynen gave a delighted laugh in response and locked his ankles together behind Ponne’s back, holding the Sin in place and curving his spine up invitingly. 

Ponne hummed quietly, replacing Dynen’s liver and pressing her cheek against the blood-slick skin of his thigh. she gave Dynen an indolent grin as she lapped up the blood, moving higher with every slow drag of her tongue against his skin, nipping over his hipbone and scraping her teeth over the ragged edges of the mess she had made of his abdomen. Ponne settled into the cradle of Dynen’s hips, digging her teeth into his shoulder as he slipped his fingers into her hair and tugged ever so lightly. 

“Be careful now,” Ponne murmured. “if you move too fast you’ll make a mess.” She bit at Dynen’s shoulder again, teeth scraping bone and blood dripping down her chin as Dynen groaned and undulated slowly beneath her, pressing his hips up against Ponne with care. Ponne slipped a hand under Dynen’s waist, pressing against the curve of his back to give him better leverage as she stripped the flesh from Dynen’s shoulder, leaving tendons and bone exposed to the air. 

Dynen laughed breathlessly and tugged Ponne up to lick the blood from her lips, groaning at the way she nipped his tongue hungrily. “I think it’s a bit too late for that,” he drew his thumb over Ponne’s cheek, leaving a streak of blood stark against her skin before licking that off, too. 

Ponne rocked into Dynen, encouraging the new Sin to move with her. Drunk on pleasure and sin, Dynen followed suit, rolling his hips up to meet Ponne’s as she sucked a dark bruise onto Dynen’s throat and moved to bite down on the other side. “Oh  _ yes,  _ that’s it, Ponne,  _ please-”  _ Dynen’s legs tightened around Ponne’s waist, locking her in place as his spine curved high enough to press his open abdomen to Ponne’s stomach. Ponne continued to move with Dynen, riding out the orgasm as she swallowed the last bits of flesh from Dynen’s shoulder and shuddered in pleasure. 

Dynen sprawled out beneath Ponne, dizzy from blood loss and high on satisfaction and  _ sin.  _ “I think we need to clean up,” he said fuzzily, letting his head loll back on the pillows while Ponne carefully moved his legs so that she was lying flat on the mattress. 

“After you’ve healed, first.” She said dryly, rearranging the two of them so that Ponne could curl up next to Dynen while he recovered. 

Dynen yawned. “Nap time then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, if you'd like, you can find me [over on tumblr!!](http://duisarcus.tumblr.com/) I've also got some info in my ao3 profile if you wanna check it out :D


End file.
